Imperfeição
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Jacob e Bella envolveram-se em algo tão inconscientemente destrutivo que não podem mais definir onde está a linha que separa o certo do errado.  O amor pode mesmo vencer sentimentos tão intensos como o egoísmo, o ressentimento e a mágoa?


_**Imperfeição**_

**Declaração: **_Os personagens são todos da Tia Steph... E a música é do Slipknot... Todos os direitos reservados!_

**N/A.: **_Ok, gente, essa é a minha primeira história Twilight, então saiba que seu review é e sempre será um grande incentivo!_

**N/A².: **_Passei a última sexta-feira na casa de uma amiga ouvindo muito Slipknot - vício! - , provavelmente por isso a história é uma songfic com a música "Snuff"... Não a julgue precipitadamente, apesar de ser do Slipknot, a música é romântica e linda!_

Com tantas garotas por aí, eu fui enxergar justamente Isabella! Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado esse rumo dramático. Eu realmente não queria isso.

Já tentei fazer-lhe o mesmo que faz comigo. Já procurei por outras mulheres. Já tentei fazê-la sangrar como ela me fez tantas e tantas vezes. Foi inútil, pois nada sente por mim além de desejo irracional e fobia resoluta de minhas declarações e das frustrações que me atingem quando nossos encontros chegam ao fim mais uma vez. Mas que dizer de quem insiste em não me amar? De quem sei que apenas me quer, mas amor forte o suficiente, não sente?

Olho para outra, mas sua imagem teima em aparecer na minha mente mais uma vez, como se eu já não a visse o suficiente em meus sonhos. Suas curvas, os seus lábios roçando nos meus. É tudo tão torturante quando estou longe dela e tão pecaminoso quando estou por perto, sentindo seu corpo sob o meu.

Ela me disse que fugir sempre era a pior saída. No entanto, percebo resignadamente todos os dias que é isto exatamente o que ela faz cada vez que deixa sua casa para me encontrar e, depois, fazendo o caminho contrário.

Foi assim em nosso último encontro.

Quando ouvi o som metálico de uma chave girar no miolo da fechadura, soube exatamente quem seria e o por que estava ali. Era a única pessoa que me visitava durante a noite, no silêncio da madrugada e fugia pela manhã. Isabella Cullen. A única.

Naquela noite, diferente de qualquer outra, não vinha com seu usual sorriso e os olhos brilhando; naquela noite, seus olhos queimavam tendo em si algo indecifrável e incompatível ao que eu realmente queria enxergar... eu não sabia o que pensar.

Entrou calada e, não fosse os sussurros declarando paixão enquanto nos deleitávamos em prazer, teria havido silêncio o tempo todo. Percorri seu corpo como se ela fosse a salvação para tudo o que eu sentia, como se eu só fosse capaz de ser feliz sentindo sua pele quente contra a minha. Eu a queria tanto...

Ao final de tudo, tendo-a suada e ofegante ao meu lado, parei para analisar suas frágeis feições sobre o travesseiro. Uma luz fraca iluminava apenas parte de seu rosto e a pele pálida somada aos olhos claros lhe davam o aspecto angelical que eu tanto amava. Depois de alguns minutos de admiração, percebi que ela me observava profundamente. A mesma expressão indecifrável de antes. Sustentei seu olhar por alguns segundos mais, antes de dizer-lhe o que eu tanto temia: _"Eu te amo!"_

As palavras saíram quase inaudíveis, mas ela pôde as ouvir. Meus olhos ficaram rasos d'água quando não vi mudança em sua expressão e, então, afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos impregnarem-se em mim cada vez mais. Minha única lágrima molhou sua pele.

_"Não é real." _Ouvi sua voz, ainda mais baixa que a minha.

Desvencilhou-se de meus braços rapidamente, vestiu as roupas amarrotadas e fugiu mais uma vez.

_Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele_

_Desapareça com inocência, e me deixe com meus pecados_

_O ar ao meu redor ainda parece uma gaiola_

_E o amor é apenas uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva novamente..._

Esta madrugada resolvi apenas vagar pelas ruas estreitas e escorregadias assim que parei de ouvir o som uniforme da chuva batendo na janela.

Imaginei-a mais uma vez nos braços de seu amor. O verdadeiro.

Edward Cullen.

Bella e sua vida perfeita. Ao lado de quem a ama. Seu marido e sua filha.

O que eu posso esperar, além de ocasionais visitas?

Sentimentos? Não. Ela é fria para mim, algo a ser usado.

Infelizmente, quanto mais eu me escondo entre barreiras de vidro, mais ela me tem em suas mãos... a mercê de sua vaidade e de sua hipocrisia calculada. Seus sorrisos já me anestesiaram a alma e me fizeram enxergar um mundo que não existe. Seus beijos já tiveram propósitos mais nobres do que me fazer esquecer que ela se perde em prazer nos braços de outro homem. Há um motivo pelo qual santos foram queimados em praça pública.

Por isso, vago na escuridão regressiva em ruas que por mais que pareçam desconhecidas, sempre acabam por me levar até ela. A água já começa a cair novamente, molhando cada fio negro de meu cabelo e lavando a lágrima solitária que hesitava em cair num momento de fraqueza. Minhas passadas batem com mais impacto sobre o chão, na pressa de chegar ao lugar onde eu só iria por instinto e falta de razão. Eu só quero chegar e provar o gosto do meu erro estúpido.

_Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir._

_E corra para longe antes que eu perceba._

_Meu coração está escuro demais para se importar_

_Não posso destruir o que não está lá_

_Entregue-me para meu destino_

_Se estou só, não posso odiar_

_Eu não mereço ter você..._

_Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo atrás_

_Se eu posso mudar, espero nunca saber_

Não há lua. Não há vento fresco. Mas o frio que sinto me faz ansiar pelo abrigo de sua pele e pelo calor de seu toque sempre tão suave.

Sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada sei que já estou no quintal da casa dela. Não é preciso tempo para pensar. Dar espaço para hesitação seria dar espaço para a covardia que me faz desistir cada vez que chego tão perto.

Cansei de cuidar de tudo sozinho. Cansei de não magoá-la, de ser o único a perceber o quanto isso é importante para nós dois. Dane-se sua vida perfeita! Dane-se qualquer sentimento que não tenha a ver comigo! Dane-se as aparências ou o que quer que a deixe tão longe de mim! Essa história já foi longe o suficiente para me machucar; se eu sei que qualquer que seja o resultado eu terei de juntar os pedaços quando acabar... que seja por um motivo que me fez feliz ao menos uma vez! Por mais sádica felicidade que esta seja.

Toquei a campainha uma, duas, três vezes com impaciência até que ouvi um murmurar vindo de dentro da casa:

- Quem é a essa hora? - foi Edward, aparentemente sonolento, pelo tom de voz, perguntando a Bella que não demorou a responder:

- Não sei, não estou esperando ninguém... vou ver quem é e já volto. Você pode ficar esperando aí - ordenou ela com rispidez, mas se mandou que seu marido esperasse onde estava, com certeza, estava apenas se fazendo de sonsa e já sabia quem era.

Assim que abriu a porta, tive certeza de que ela já esperava por mim. Sua expressão era um misto de irritação e desespero. Ela apertou os olhos e uniu as sobrancelhas fazendo uma adorável ruga no nariz; Bella tinha a expressão de uma criança que não queria cumprir algum dever e por isso irritava-se. De certa forma, era bem isso que estava acontecendo. Nós tínhamos um _dever _a cumprir, mas este era doloroso e contraditório demais para que quiséssemos fazê-lo de livre e espontânea vontade. Talvez, se não fosse minha loucura de momento, nunca o fizéssemos. Talvez nossa paz durasse para sempre. Talvez.

- Jacob! Mas o que você faz aqui? - exclamou baixinho, quase um sussurro.

- O que você acha? - falei despretensioso, como se aquela fosse a situação mais comum de nossas vidas. Antes que eu pudesse concluir o que iria dizer, ela me interrompeu empurrando-me de volta para o quintal e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Quer arruinar com a minha vida, é? - disse ela, ainda se recusando a acreditar no que via a sua frente.

- Bem... eu já ia te fazer a mesma pergunta...

- Será que você pode assumir um comportamento adulto pelo menos uma vez? Não vê que desse jeito você põe em risco tudo o que temos? - declarou apontando para nós dois - Tudo o que eu tenho? - ela continuava com seu tom de voz baixo, porém furioso. Mas agora eu já não me importava mais, ela quebrou tudo o que tínhamos de bonito quando se recusou a dizer as três palavras que eu queria ouvir. Se ela não me amava, qual o sentido de continuar? As coisas ficariam bem por um tempo até que eu me sentisse sozinho e culpado novamente e começasse tudo de novo, eu enlouqueceria solitário e ela iria esquecer-se que foi minha para enganar sua consciência; então, uma semana depois, ela voltaria... sem promessas nem explicações, apenas querendo o que era seu.

- Tudo o que temos, Bella? O que nós temos? - ela abriu a boca, mas desistiu de falar qualquer coisa... deve ter visto o que estava tão explícito aos meus olhos agora - Tudo o que _você_ tem! Isso, sim! _Você_ tem uma família feliz! Você tem uma carreira promissora! _Você_ tem a mim! - minha voz foi se esvanecendo perante a última frase, quando notei já havia a dito, mas não deveria ser assim... num último sussurro, ainda disse: - _Tinha_... Você _tinha_ a mim, Bella... Por que você fez isso comigo? Por quê, Bella? Por que você fez isso? Eu não entendo...

- Fiz o quê, Jacob? Eu é que não entendo do que você está falando!

- Fez isso! Isso! - eu disse, deslizando a ponta dos dedos dela em minha face úmida das lágrimas que rolavam tímidas queimando meus olhos a cada vez que em vão eu tentava sufocá-las - Nós tínhamos tudo pela frente e você sabia que eu queria mais do que suas visitas noturnas, você sempre soube que eu queria estar do seu lado... - acusei-a.

- Ei! Eu nunca te disse que me separaria do Edward pra ficar com você, foi você que inventou essa mentira pra si mesmo, não pode me acusar e me culpar por coisas que, se aconteceram, foi por que você deixou que acontecesse!... Jacob, eu não estou dizendo que não gosto de você, pelo contrário... só que nada disso é o suficiente pra deixar minha família, meu emprego, minha vida para trás e fugir com você! Sinto muito, mas eu não tenho mais dezoito anos; sou madura o suficiente pra entender que todos os seus sonhos são muito bonitos, mas não dariam certo na vida real... - argumentou, deixando sua voz desaparecer no ar, o mesmo ar que já me parecia tão pesado que, por um momento, tive a impressão de mãos me estrangulando... ficou tão difícil respirar estrangulado por aquelas emoções miseráveis que vinham junto com o fim.

_Eu ainda pressiono suas cartas em meus lábios_

_E as guardo em partes de mim que saborearam cada beijo_

_Eu não pude encarar uma vida sem a sua luz_

_Mas tudo isso foi rasgado... quando você se recusou a lutar_

- Eu já devería saber... - declarei, juntamente com um leve riso melancólico e ressentido - você é assim, Bella... Qual o problema que você tem em admitir que errou? Que não é a princesinha de um conto de fadas perfeito? Por que _essa_ é a verdade! Esconda isso de quem você quiser, menos de si mesma! Você traiu seu marido! Acha mesmo que sua filha não vai ter do que se envergonhar quando crescer? Oh, faça-me o favor... Ela é sua filha e uma hora ou outra vai saber quem você é realmente!

- Oh... e quem vai dizer isso a ela? Você? Olha Jacob... - começou ela, mais uma vez com suas explicações, mas logo a interrompi:

- Eu não vou precisar dizer nada a ela... A Reneesme vai descobrir por si mesma a mãe que tem... Ela vai descobrir assim como eu, da pior maneira possível... Um dia ela vai acordar e perceber que foi deixada pra trás, que não faz mais parte da vida de ninguém a não ser dela mesma...

- Espera aí... nós estamos falando mesmo da Reneesme? Ou é você que se sente assim? Você faz parecer que eu fiz tudo sozinha, quando, na verdade, nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse participado da história! Nós temos uma história juntos, Jacob. Sinto muito se errei, mas você faz parte disso - disse ela amansando a voz e aproximando-se perigosamente.

Ela repousou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto e envolveu a outra em torno de meu pescoço. Nossos corpos aquecendo um ao outro, enquanto eu puxava-a mais perto deslizando os braços a volta de sua cintura. Nossos lábios tocaram-se superficialmente, roçando-se um ao outro; até que eu agarrei seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes levemente. Segundos depois, sua boca dava entrada a minha língua sedenta pela ternura que ela resguardava dentro de si.

_Então guarde seu fôlego, eu não escutarei_

_Eu acho que fui muito claro_

_Você não poderia odiar o suficiente para amar_

_Isso era para ser o suficiente?_

_Eu só desejo que você não fosse minha amiga_

_Assim eu poderia te machucar no final_

_Eu nunca reivindiquei ser Santo..._

_Meu interior foi banido tempos atrás_

_Isso custou a morte da esperança para deixar você ir_

Senti a paz e o momento de extrema felicidade que cada um de seus beijos eram capazes de me dar até que, em uma consciência súbita de que estávamos no quintal da casa dos Cullen e de que Edward estava a alguns metros dali, Bella separou-nos bruscamente. Ainda quase sem fôlego suficiente para falar, ela começou:

- Vá embora, Jacob. Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui...

- Eu não vim até aqui pra isso, Bella - falei. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão - Eu vim buscar o que é meu. Tudo o que é meu.

- Desculpa, eu não consigo te entender...

- Você é minha, Bella? - disse eu, despretensioso demais para a ocasião.

- Jacob, eu preciso...

- Você é minha, Bella? - insisti, dessa vez mais incisivo.

- Desculpa... - ela andou dois passos para trás - eu já disse que não posso deixar tudo o que eu tenho pra ficar com você...

- Tudo bem... - falei, desapontado; mas eu tinha um propósito maior que tudo isso e não iria deixá-lo sem cumprimento apenas por ter recebido um beijo dado como uma esmola que curaria qualquer revolta interna. Eu iria até o fim com tudo aquilo. Já havia ido longe demais para acertar o caminho da volta.

Andei em frente, para o que parecia ser o encontro com Bella, mas quando passei por ela e abri a porta de sua casa minhas intenções fizeram-se claras o suficiente para que Bella ficasse preocupada o bastante e me seguisse, perguntando exasperadamente:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Ficou maluco?

Por essa altura eu já sabia que Edward deveria estar dormindo, ressonando profundamente, ao ponto de não ter ouvido nossa discussão minutos antes; isso só facilitaria as coisas para mim, mas se ele acordasse e precisasse de explicações ou fazer-se de bom-moço - para alguns uma necessidade - eu não iria me opôr, só não o deixaria ganhar. Mas ele não apareceu.

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto que só poderia ser o de uma criança.

O quarto daquela criança.

A minha criança.

- Eu disse que vim buscar o que é meu. - respondi-lhe, sem muito propósito, afinal, já pouco me importava se ela consentiria com aquilo ou se calaria e esqueceria assim que eu cruzasse a porta da saída.

Reneesme. Minha filha era linda... é linda. Tomei-a em meus braços sob o olhar preocupado de Isabella - mas a verdade é que depois de tudo ela já deveria esperar que isso acontecesse.

Com muito cuidado em cada gesto, como se eu transportasse porcelana em meus braços, conduzi minha filha até a saída e as lamentações e gritos de Isabella ficaram, para mim, em segundo plano, algo muito distante em um momento mágico. Naquele momento, fiz o que não me arrependo até hoje: levei comigo o que de mais importante e valioso eu tinha.

Já na estrada, em direção a algum lugar muito mais distante do que o amor de Isabella estava de mim, ouvi os passos de alguém correndo na escada - alguém que só poderia ser Edward.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Bella? - perguntava furioso.

- Jacob, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Por que você está agindo assim? - ela gritava repetidas vezes; até que sua voz desapareceu em meio ao vazio da distância.

_Então se quebre contra as minhas pedras_

_E cuspa sua empatia na minha alma_

_Você nunca precisou de nenhuma ajuda_

_Você me vendeu para se salvar_

_E eu não ouvirei a tua vergonha_

_Você fugiu - Vocês são todos iguais..._

_Anjos mentem para manter o controle..._

_Meu amor foi punido tempos atrás_

_Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber_

_Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber..._

_**O FIM!**_

**N/A³.: **_Deu pra notar que eu amo um draminha, néh?_

_Viu como a música é bonita mesmo sendo do Slipknot? É, o Corey Taylor sabe escrever coisas bonitas..._

_"Snuff" é melhor que "Vermillion pt.2"... Fato!_

_Deixa um review aí... pra eu saber o que tu achou!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
